


Dragon Rodeo

by casualhomesatanism



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jesse McCree, i get to flex my Dragon Design muscles, jesse gets the dragon dick, we all win here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: Hanzo growled again and, giving up some self-control, grabbed onto Jesse’s hips. “All I’m tryin’ to show you is that I do love all of you, and I do trust all of you, ya see? Dragon-you would cover every fuckin’ square inch of me, and that’s all I want. Nothin’ else on my mind, just smothered and filled up and consumed by you.”Hanzo couldn’t help himself. “The dragon consumes you, hm?”





	Dragon Rodeo

He’d never admit it out loud, but there was  _ nothing  _ that Jesse loved more than waking up half-suffocated by a massive pile of dragon curled up on top of his body. Hanzo made a conscious effort to be as human as he possibly could when they went to bed, since he was genuinely terrified of crushing Jesse in his sleep, but there were some nights—between nightmares, too much alcohol, and once, a bad fight with Genji—when Hanzo couldn’t keep himself from shifting.

 

This, apparently, was one of those nights. Jesse wriggled around until his head could reach above one of the sinewy curves of Hanzo’s body so that he could look at the clock—3 AM, still dark, and pouring down rain, from the sound of it. His boyfriend was out cold, snoring in a way that sounded nearly like whinnying through his fleshy whiskers. It took a few minutes and an unexpected amount of effort, but Jesse managed to get one arm free from underneath Hanzo and reach up to tug on the feathers framing his face, where human Hanzo’s beard would be.

 

Hanzo grumbled, so low in his chest that the sound vibrated through Jesse’s entire body. If he were able to breathe just a bit more, he’d be happy to stay here forever, but it just wasn’t sustainable. The second try yielded a long and put-upon sigh, before Hanzo lifted his massive head and yawned smoky morning breath directly into Jesse’s face.

 

“God, Han, that’s an interesting smell,” groused Jesse as Hanzo’s golden eyes blinked at him, lazy and peaceful. Moments later, Hanzo seemed to process where he was laying and just how much he was squishing Jesse, and his expression transformed into panic—he disentangled himself and morphed into human form as fast as he could manage, reaching out for Jesse once his hands were no longer clawed. The last hint of yellow faded from his wide eyes when Jesse instinctively returned the embrace.

 

Hanzo’s hands were shaking. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I keep telling you it’s dangerous to sleep together—I never know—I’m so sorry, Jesse, I can’t—”

 

“I’m alright,” Jesse soothed. He didn’t have to think about it; his hands were already in Hanzo’s hair, smoothing it back against his head and holding him still so that he could cover his boyfriend’s face in soft kisses. “You didn’t hurt me at all, Hanzo, it actually felt really nice.”

 

“You woke me up, I must’ve—I must’ve been suffocating you!”

 

It was hard to keep eye contact when Jesse was desperately trying to cover up the fact that,  _ yes, _ he had been, and it was amazing. “I, uh. A little bit, but I was enjoying it.”

 

Hanzo threw his head back and groaned in frustration. “I don’t want to kill you in your sleep because you’re too stubborn to admit that living with me is dangerous!” His voice shook, but his gaze was strong, imperious, the slightest hint of the lordly figure he used to be. All Jesse wanted, especially when thunder shook their tiny window and pushed them subconsciously closer together, was to be as deep as possible under that control.

 

“I am stubborn, Hanzo,” he admitted, “but I always trust you not to hurt me, hon. I’m never worried with you. And I’m not just tryin’ to be dramatic or romantic or anythin’, I swear.”

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo frowned and buried his face in Jesse’s neck. “You… it means a lot to me to have so much of your faith.” He rubbed one hand up and down Jesse’s side, rucking up Jesse’s flimsy sleep shirt. “Even though I don’t really deserve it. You know how terrified I am of causing you pain.”

 

A moment passed while Jesse tried to keep his opinions to himself and, finally, failed. “Well, I know that you could destroy me on the spot if you wanted, and frankly, it’s really fuckin’ hot.”

 

Hanzo withdrew from Jesse’s skin, meeting his eyes with a calculating glare, and cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously?” His voice was so deadpan that Jesse couldn’t help a high-pitched giggle. “I’d never forgive myself if anything went wrong with us, Jess! You’re just— _ laughing  _ at me—”

 

“No, sweetheart, I’m not, I promise!” Jesse took Hanzo’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly enough to suck his bottom lip into his mouth. “I’m laughin’ at myself, honestly. I’m sorry, I can’t keep a straight face when I’m thinkin’ about, uh. Myself.”

 

“Why?” Hanzo was frowning again, eyes narrowed in a glare.

 

Jesse shook his head. “Nah, I’m just—it’s stupid, I’m bein’ nasty. As usual.”

 

“I like it when you’re nasty,” Hanzo mumbled. “As long as you… retain a sense of self-preservation.” This was followed with another glare.

 

“I am, I promise!” Jesse tried, and mostly failed, to defend himself. “I was just thinkin’ about… well, you know that you are fuckin’ beautiful as a dragon.”

 

Despite the way his nose scrunched in distaste, Hanzo nodded. “I won’t deny that.” A tiny smirk split his mouth, which Jesse kissed off with haste. “I don’t deserve it, either.”

 

“Pssh. I didn’t say jack shit about deserving. Just that I—well—I feel like some cosmic force has got to be on my side every time I see you in that state. You’re just… unbelievable. It’s only one thing about you that’s so amazing, but it’s true.”

 

Hanzo made a sound close to a growl and buried his face in Jesse’s chest. “Are you done?”

 

“Flattering you? Nah. I’m just, y’know, thinkin’ about somethin’, since I’ve got you in bed and your body doesn’t seem to want to stay human at the moment.”

 

“Mmh.” Hanzo still refused to look up at Jesse, but his fingers loosened their grip on Jesse’s shirt and started creeping around to his back, where they splayed across his skin and pulled the two closer together. “I don’t know what set me off tonight. I wish I could have warned you.”

 

A loud sigh escaped Jesse’s mouth. “Well, see, here’s the thing,” he mumbled. “Y’took me by surprise, and it made me realize things that I’d never… put together before.”

 

“That my murderous nature is attractive?”

 

“Nah, I already knew that.” Jesse chuckled, then pulled Hanzo’s head back gently and met his eyes. “I don’t even know if this—if it’d be possible, even. Just. I woke up and it was the first thing in my head, y’know, just thinkin’ that maybe, we could… it could…”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I love you, Jesse, even with your ridiculous ideas. Spit it out.”

 

“I love you too, and I wanna be with  _ all  _ of you. That’s what I’m tryin’ to say.”

 

Another frown, this one more mystified than frustrated, and Hanzo reached up to scratch his short nails across Jesse’s scalp, following the grain of his thick hair. “You want to… know more about my dragon self, then?”

 

“Well, honestly, I think your dragon  _ self  _ isn’t any different, babe. You’re always a dragon.” Hanzo’s eyes crinkled with laughter at that, but Jesse barrelled on before he could lose confidence. “I mean I—I want you to turn back into a dragon and, uh.” Even in the darkness of early morning, Jesse’s blush was obvious. “Fuck me.”

 

To his surprise, Hanzo started to laugh, until he was nearly doubled over and shaking through his whole torso. “How—where do you get these ideas, Jesse? You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe…”

 

“I—no, I wasn’t, I mean—fuck, Hanzo, I’m sorry if I offended you, I just thought, like, you’re so strong and  _ huge _ and I’d love to—”

 

“Wait, you are being serious?”

 

Jesse throws his head back in exasperation. “Of course I am!”

 

“You don’t have to—to tell me these things to prove that you accept me for the way I am. I know you love me, it’s not a matter of… welcoming every part of me, per se.” Hanzo’s eyes flickered to the side, while he continued to play with Jesse’s hair as if to ground himself.

 

A new idea struck Jesse; he slowly disentangled himself from his boyfriend and then clambered onto Hanzo’s lap, nuzzling at his neck. “You think I’m tryin’ to prove somethin’, huh?”

 

“Well, I don’t see why else you would… put yourself in such danger. Though that is always your way, isn’t it?”

 

“Exactly,” whispered Jesse as he bit down on Hanzo’s earlobe. Hanzo growled again and, giving up some self-control, grabbed onto Jesse’s hips. “All I’m tryin’ to show you is that I do love all of you, and I do  _ trust  _ all of you, ya see? Dragon-you would cover every fuckin’ square inch of me, and that’s all I want. Nothin’ else on my mind, just smothered and filled up and  _ consumed  _ by you.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t help himself. “The dragon consumes you, hm?”

 

“Babe. If you’re just gonna make dragon puns—”

 

“You started it!” sputtered Hanzo, laughing into Jesse’s hair. “I mean, consuming sounds perfectly nice to me, but I’m not sure that it’s possible either.”

 

Jesse laid a pathway of kisses down Hanzo’s neck and onto his bare chest, exploring the space that opened up beneath him. “That wouldn’t stop us from trying.”

 

“I’m… honestly not sure that it would, ah, fit.”

 

Another chuckle from Jesse, and he sat up and rolled his hips forward across Hanzo’s. “I can make a convincing argument for that,” he purred, reaching out to lace their fingers together, then drawing Hanzo’s hand closer to the waistband of his boxers. “You know I’m awfully flexible for a man of my age.” Jesse let go of Hanzo’s hand for a minute just to pull his underwear down below his ass, leaving enough space to bring his and Hanzo’s intertwined fingers closer to his hole.

 

As always, Hanzo’s breath stuttered when he first got his hands on Jesse. “Y-you’re… wetter than I’d expected.”

 

“Of course I am. I’m completely serious, Hanzo, and my body is, too.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Dramatic as ever.”

 

“You signed on for that, darlin’,” laughed Jesse. His voice cut off when Hanzo’s middle finger stopped its playful stroking and entered him, a slow but insistent press, searching for the best spots on his front wall to make him squirm. “One finger? That’s it?” he whined.

 

“If you really want this,” Hanzo murmured, leaning forward until he was practically speaking into Jesse’s mouth, “you have to  _ prove it.” _

 

No matter how hard he tried to keep it together, Jesse’s willpower was already breaking. Hanzo added another finger, stroked him a few times, and then pulled his hand away—Jesse prepared to complain—and licked the strands of sticky wetness away from his fingers, stopping Jesse in his tracks. He’d never seen Hanzo’s eyes so dark. “The dragon… thinks you taste wonderful.”

 

Jesse opened his mouth for a snarky response, but all that came out was a whimper. Then Hanzo’s hand returned, two fingers inside him again, while his other hand worked Jesse’s boxers off and tossed them away from the bed. “How slow are you gonna go, Hanzo?” he griped, even though his breath was fluttering in his chest simply from being at the mercy of Hanzo’s soul-piercing gaze.

 

“Jesse.”

 

“That’s m’name,” breathed Jesse. His toes clenched the sheets beneath them as Hanzo leaned down to mouth at his belly button, then move slowly down the thick swath of hair toward his crotch. “C’mon, hon, I just want your cock already…”

 

Hanzo snorted. “And here I thought you understood the value of foreplay. Be  _ patient.” _

 

“I don’t wanna, I want to—”

 

He was cut off all of a sudden as Hanzo surged upward, mouth pulled into an inhuman snarl, fingers curling sharply inside Jesse while he growled in a way that only a dragon could. If Jesse didn’t know him so well, he might have taken it as a threat, but he was unsurprised by Hanzo’s dangerously low voice. “I need you to listen to me, Jesse. You must be patient and you must be  _ safe, _ or else I will not attempt this. Are we clear?”

 

Thoroughly intimidated, Jesse responded with a tiny nod. “‘M sorry, Han, I was just—just messin’ with you.”

 

“I know. I’m telling you now that I need you to communicate on my level, alright?”

 

“Oh,” Jesse mumbled. Hanzo didn’t always pick up on his tone, especially when he was intentionally fucking with him, and he understood how quickly that could take a turn for the worse. “I—I get what you’re sayin’. I’ll tell you what I need from now on, I promise.”

 

Hanzo, bless him, purred at Jesse while he returned to his place, wedged between Jesse’s legs. Teeth nipped at the roll of flesh over Jesse’s hip, which made him jump, but the surprise was worth the warm pleasure from Hanzo’s tongue soothing every bite. Even though he still refused to add even another finger, Hanzo managed to make two feel like nearly enough—spreading, stretching, and rubbing smooth circles into Jesse’s flesh. When Jesse finally let out an involuntary gasp and bucked his hips, a third finger rubbed at his entrance and then pushed in alongside the first two.

 

It was better. Not what Jesse  _ really  _ wanted, but getting there. “Still good?” murmured Hanzo against his skin.

 

“Oh—y-yeah. Damn good, to be honest.” A shaky huff of breath interrupted Jesse’s words, and he nearly grinned at how quickly his body was wresting control from him. He couldn’t wait to be completely at Hanzo’s mercy, as always.

 

Cold air hit Jesse’s skin when his boyfriend stopped mouthing at his hip and pulled back. “I can’t reach the drawer from here,” Hanzo informed him with a frown.

 

Jesse struggled to keep his arm steady as he reached over to the drawer next to their bed, grabbed the substantial bottle of lube they kept there, and extended it to Hanzo. “For you, m’dear.” Hanzo didn’t respond, but his intense focus softened into an affectionate smile as he opened the bottle with his teeth and squeezed a dollop onto the spot where his fingers entered Jesse.

 

When Hanzo pumped his three fingers a few times and then slipped the tip of his pinky in on the next thrust, Jesse finally realized just where he was going with this. Of course, he couldn’t think of a better way to prepare for whatever dragon Hanzo was packing, but he still caught himself shivering with excitement and surprise every time Hanzo fit his whole hand inside as if it belonged there (which Jesse was inclined to think that it did). Four fingers wasn’t terribly difficult, since it was close to the size of Hanzo’s human dick, and either way Hanzo knew how to coax every inch of his body into relaxing whenever he desired. Faintly, Jesse heard Hanzo grumble something under his breath, and then realized that his eyes were closed already. He looked down to see Hanzo still massaging him with four fingers, but struggling to coat the rest of his hand with lube at the same time.

 

“D’you need some— _ oh.”  _ Jesse was cut off when Hanzo, proud as ever, nipped at the skin where his leg met his body. “S-s-sorry,” he gasped.

 

“No need to apologize. I was just frustrated.”

 

With that, Hanzo was apparently satisfied with the slipperiness of his hand, and he worked the tip of his thumb in alongside the rest of his fingers. This was the exciting part for Jesse—waiting, fighting to relax, as the tips of Hanzo’s fingers turned into the mind-blowing stretch of his entire fist and left him stuffed full and hazy with pleasure. Hanzo liked to take his time, but today he moved so slowly and smoothly that Jesse had to fight to keep from crying out in desperate need. He didn’t realize that he’d been on the verge of coming until Hanzo stopped moving and left Jesse writhing under his hands.

 

“I—f-fuck, Han, you’ve gotta keep m-m-movin’, I’m…”

 

He was met with a sharp glare and a cunning smirk from Hanzo. “I wouldn’t want to tire you out so soon. I don’t think you will come yet.”

 

Jesse threw his head back and groaned, and as if to reward him, Hanzo’s hand wiggled again until his fingers were halfway buried inside. Another drop of lube mixed with the rest. Rather than moving his fingers again, Hanzo descended farther and spread the lube around his hand with his tongue, warming the liquid and stimulating the edge of Jesse’s hole in a way that nearly made him scream. His fingers spread just enough to allow his tongue entrance, if only the tiniest bit. Eyes rolling back in his head, Jesse sobbed once and then gave in to the unexpected orgasm near-shattering his body. Hanzo worked him through it, pulling his face away from Jesse’s crotch and instead pumping his hand in more insistently until he was nearly knuckle-deep, all the while watching Jesse’s face with masked concern.

 

When Jesse finally stopped shivering and started to breathe again, Hanzo kissed his belly and rested his chin in the vee of his crotch. “Are you still alright?”

 

“Fuckin’ amazing.” Jesse blinked tears out of his eyes. “Thanks for checkin’ in, though. I’m—I’m starting to think I might’ve dreamed this, it’s so damn  _ good.” _

 

This time, Hanzo’s grin verges on feral. “You couldn’t dream me if you tried.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

 

As they laughed together, Jesse relaxing once again, Hanzo added one last squirt of lube and eased his knuckles inside. All of a sudden, Jesse’s laughter was cut off by a whiny moan—this was all he ever wanted, Hanzo wrist-deep and holding him down with the loving burn of his eyes alone, giving him the slowest and gentlest fisting of his goddamned life. He wasn’t thrusting so much as rotating his hand, just enough to press against all of Jesse’s inner walls and fill him so completely that he couldn’t fully process how  _ wonderful  _ it felt. “Hanzo,  _ Hanzo,” _ he cried, “fuck, please, I love you so much,  _ fuck  _ me this is—I’m—fuck, Han…”

 

“You’re alright. Hush, Jesse.” Hanzo’s soothing whispers struck a dissonant chord with the hunger in his gaze. “Breathe. I’ve got you.”

 

His words did nothing to keep Jesse from whimpering, but his words gave way to senseless gasps as Hanzo’s movements slowed and his free hand planted on Jesse’s belly to keep him still. For his part, Jesse was desperately trying to grind down against Hanzo’s fist, impeded only by his boyfriend’s firm grip and fiery dark gaze, and he realized upon continuously failing to roll his hips that tears were leaking from his eyes.

 

“C’mon, Hanzo, you gotta give me somethin’, I’m—I’m…” He broke off as Hanzo pressed one knuckle into a particularly sensitive spot and sent him into full-body shudders.  _ “Please,”  _ he gasped, even though he had no idea what he was asking for; he resented Hanzo’s calm breathing and inquisitive face as Jesse fell apart under him.

 

Another few twists of his hand, excruciatingly slow but with the same power Hanzo always carried, and Jesse couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He knew that Hanzo was watching him with that same self-satisfied smile, waiting to see his face when he came for the second time, and he couldn’t help but fight it—as if it mattered, as if he didn’t want to keep going for hours upon hours every damn time Hanzo touched him. Since his eyes were firmly closed and his hands were tangled in the sheets, holding on for dear life, Jesse didn’t see Hanzo laying airy-light kisses across his hips and then pressing the flat of his tongue to Jesse’s clit.

 

This time, he was silent. His mouth gaped in a wordless gasp as half his body lifted off the bed, striving to meet every inch of Hanzo even as they moved together through the waves of his climax, and the feeling in his fingers and toes started to turn to fuzz while his body rerouted everything else into its efforts to stay cognizant. Hanzo’s mouth left him, and when Jesse looked up, the hunger on Hanzo’s face had morphed into something so loving and intimate that it made his heart ache. Though Hanzo’s lips moved, Jesse couldn’t hear anything over the static in his ears.

 

“What’d you say?” he slurred, reaching down to grasp Hanzo’s free hand.

 

Hanzo spoke up. “I said that I love you, Jesse, and particularly the faces you make when… when that happens.”

 

“I do my best.” Jesse gave a half-hearted salute in lieu of what would’ve been a hat tip.

 

“Are you completely worn out?”

 

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, even more so when Hanzo gave him an incredulous glare. “Darlin’, I told you I’ve got my mind set on this dragon thing. You think that a couple of devastating orgasms will change my mind?”

 

“Insatiable,” grumbled Hanzo, but he was smiling again. “You are lucky that I  _ can  _ shapeshift, otherwise I doubt anyone would be able to fill your appetite.”

 

“Just gotta be creative.” Jesse’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Hanzo moved his hand again and prodded the limits of his sensitivity. “But if you’ve changed your mind, sweetheart, or you just don’t think we’re ready to try this, I’m perfectly happy to stick with whatever makes you comfy.”

 

A smirk, a tiny huff of laughter, and Hanzo leaned in close to Jesse’s face until their breaths became each other’s. “I think,” he whispered, “that you have done a wonderful job of convincing me thus far.”

 

Jesse shivered despite Hanzo’s inhuman warmth. “G-good,” he muttered, or at least tried to, since his voice tapered off into an embarrassing whimper when Hanzo maneuvered his hand into a slightly narrower shape and began to slide it back out of Jesse. He was relaxed, loose enough that it didn’t hurt, but Hanzo’s knuckles still pressed against every inch of oversensitive flesh and left him sweating and breathing heavily by the time Hanzo’s thumb came free. Already, Jesse felt uncomfortably empty. Hanzo’s pinky wiggled out of him, then the rest with ease, and he once again had to hold back tears from the deep, instinctive desire to be  _ filled  _ again, especially once Hanzo leaned down to kiss his hole and then lick all of the extra wetness away from his warm, flushed skin. Jesse’s mouth gaped open wordlessly, until Hanzo retreated again and he remembered how to speak. “Jesus, Hanzo, you ain’t gonna give me a moment’s rest, huh?”

 

“Hmm, I’d rather not.” Hanzo’s voice was teasing, but his tone changed once he sat back on his heels and smoothed the palm of his clean hand across Jesse’s stomach, grounding him. “Only if you enjoy being tormented, though. Do you need a break?”

 

Slight embarrassment colored Jesse’s cheeks. “Uh, honestly, I kinda gotta pee.”

 

Hanzo snorted and moved away to let Jesse off the bed, then wandered around the room to find a towel and wipe off his one sticky, lube-covered hand. While Jesse was in the bathroom, Hanzo got rid of his own underwear and then pulled the massive comforter off the bed so that he could lay it on the floor of their room. It wasn’t big enough to really cushion all of Hanzo’s dragon body, but with the rest of the blankets and pillows—they both loved to sleep in an overstuffed nest—on the floor, it would be comfortable for Jesse, at least.

 

Just as he settled the last blanket half-draped across the edge of the bed, Jesse reemerged from the bathroom. “Wait, what’s this? Y’stripped the bed.”

 

“I don’t fit on the bed, Jesse.”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he breathed, “yeah, that’s. That’s true. You made us a nice li’l cozy nest, then?”

 

“Hmm.” Hanzo patted the blanket one last time and turned to Jesse, who was busying himself with removing his shirt. Every time he saw the sheer amount of  _ hair  _ on Jesse’s torso, Hanzo’s mouth watered a little bit, and this was no exception. Jesse couldn’t hold back a laugh at the way Hanzo’s eyes went round, even though he’d seen his boyfriend’s enraptured stare dozens of times before, and he’d watched as it transformed from touch-starved and unsure to brimming with love.

 

Then again, Jesse’s reaction to dragon Hanzo wasn’t much different. He moved as if to grab at Hanzo’s hips, desperate already to touch him again, but Hanzo raised a hand to stop him before they could get back into it.

 

“I can’t… really talk as a dragon, which you know,” he explained to Jesse’s needy pout. “So if you need me to stop, or anything gets outside of your boundaries, you should rub my scales the wrong way. Trust me, it will get a faster reaction than anything verbal.”

 

Jesse raised his eyebrows, still smirking down at his uncharacteristically nervous boyfriend. “Gotcha. I assume that if I do anything out o’ line, you’ll be able to make me quit pretty fast.”

 

“Yes.” While Hanzo’s eyes were averted, his mind still coming to terms with the full practicality of the situation, his dick was clearly on board. “Either way, I’ll transform again to make sure you’re alright. For now, though, you’re still sure?”

 

“Of course,” Jesse replied, though he wished Hanzo would just let him step closer, wrap him up in his arms, maybe mouth at his gorgeous cock for a minute—and then Hanzo was transforming, and he remembered why Hanzo always made him keep his distance. The change in body mass was sudden and staggering, so Hanzo had good reason to worry about unconscious transformation as he had earlier, but when the last of his scales solidified, gleaming lapis, and his whiskers twitched as if he had to remember how to use a part of his body that only existed as a dragon, Jesse felt as ready as ever to run into his arms and into his mercy.

 

Then he glanced down and did a double take, because god  _ damn,  _ he wasn’t mentally prepared for his beautiful bird-cat-lizard-monster boyfriend’s junk, that was for sure. Jesse could only assume that it was nicely tucked away most of the time, safe within a soft-scaled slit between his lower legs, but since Hanzo had already been so achingly hard before transforming it made sense that his cock would be on display now. Though he was desperate to get his hands on it and memorize every detail, Hanzo distracted him by flaring his nostrils and snorting in a way that sent his long whiskers fluttering.

 

“Sorry, hun,” he chuckled, “I’m just a li’l starstruck. You are unbelievable, Hanzo.”

 

Those golden eyes went even wider, and Jesse saw the tip of a forked tongue flutter out from between his teeth and disappear just as fast. As much as he wanted to get well acquainted with the parts of the dragon he’d never seen before, Jesse couldn’t find any one thing to focus on. There was just so  _ much  _ of him, and as Hanzo finally put his hand—paw—back to the floor and let him approach, Jesse’s eyes skipped from one detail to the next in an ill-fated attempt to absorb  _ everything _ about him.

 

“I never get over the antlers,” he murmurs when Hanzo reaches his massive head down to nuzzle into Jesse’s chest hair. Long and gilded, they resemble the shape of an elk’s, but they twist and spiral in a way that no existing deer could dream of. Unfortunately, this meant that the tines of the antlers stuck out in every imaginable direction, and they were sharp enough to make Jesse nervous when Hanzo turned his head and twitched his tapered, tufted ears. Then one tine actually did jab Jesse’s cheek, and he yelped, only to freeze in surprise upon realizing that they were  _ fuzzy. _

 

It was just as surprising that he’d never actually touched them before. Jesse’s hands flew to Hanzo’s broad forehead, rubbing at the spots where his mane gave way to bone. Unlike a deer’s velvet, his antlers were softer, almost squishy, on the outside, though Jesse could tell that they could still impale a person given enough force, and it seemed as if the soft outer layer were permanent rather than seasonal. “Velvet?” he muttered as he stroked down the length of each antler at a time, listening to Hanzo rumble and sigh under his touch. Once he realized what Jesse had said, Hanzo dipped his head in a tiny nod. “Well, I’m sure glad to know you can’t stab me too easily.”

 

Hanzo glanced down at his talons as if to say  _ yes, yes I could, Jesse. _

 

“Okay, not with your  _ head,  _ at least,” Jesse huffed. Satisfied with the unique texture of Hanzo’s antlers, he moved back down to his mane, which he had been fortunate enough to get his hands on prior. From a distance, it looked like long, silken fur, but in reality, Hanzo’s neck and shoulders were covered in feathers that sprouted from between his scales. The feather shafts only extended for less than an inch, leaving downy plumes that functioned much like hair as they trailed down his spine to the tip of his tail. Jesse found them fascinating and liked to inform Hanzo that he was, actually, a dinosaur. He pressed his hands into the feathers at Hanzo’s nape, scratching at the scales underneath, and watched as Hanzo’s eyes fluttered and had to refocus on him. “Feels good?”

 

The answering rumble in Hanzo’s throat was deep enough to make Jesse tremble. Once again, he was slammed in the face by his dragon boyfriend’s incomprehensible size, how he took up their entire bed and half the floor, coils of scale-bound muscle wrapped haphazardly in all directions around Jesse. Hanzo was barely touching him, and he already felt overwhelmed. Another steaming huff from his snout, and Jesse pulled back to look Hanzo in the eye, enraptured by every ethereal and deadly inch of him.

 

And, since he had no self-restraint whatsoever, Jesse reached up and booped him right in the middle of his giant, blue nose.

 

Hanzo reared back, snuffling in indignation, while Jesse broke down into laughter. “I couldn’t resist, babe, I’m sorry,” he cried, while Hanzo thrashed the fluffy tip of his tail back and forth and shook out his whiskers. “Come back, I won’t do it again! Cross my heart! Hanzo—”

 

Before his begging could continue, Hanzo lunged forward again and bowled Jesse over, right into the center of his makeshift nest, where he was fully surrounded by glimmering, sapphire scales. Right in front of him, tilted at an almost awkward angle from the tangled curls of Hanzo’s body, was that unbelievable dick.

 

Jesse’s laughter melted away in an instant, replaced instead by the unignorable need to touch and taste and  _ feel.  _ Anticipation steadied his hands and made his heart shudder in his chest, espeically once Hanzo turned his head back to huff at Jesse from several feet above him. “Can I touch…?” he asked, shivering at the tickle of Hanzo’s tail stroking his back. The dragon’s whiskers flowed in time with his gentle breath, and he scooted in closer until there really wasn’t anywhere else for Jesse to go. “Good lord, Han, you know how to build suspense,” breathed Jesse.

 

As a human, Hanzo had a delightfully thick cock, so Jesse wasn’t surprised to find that the dragon edition was girthy enough to make him drool. Not as long as he’d expected, which was honestly a good thing, since Jesse was determined enough to try and take the whole thing no matter how big it turned out to be. It was more purply than the rest of his body—Jesse imagined that had something to do with all the blood rushing under his blue skin, but it was a pleasant contrast, especially at the tip of the head where it came close to a bright incarnadine. Jesse finally let himself touch, and found its heat brilliant but bearable, its skin slicker than expected but not sticky. Hanzo’s belly shifted, restless, but he was still watching Jesse’s movements with a calm and enraptured expression, his whiskers gone still.

 

Jesse made eye contact and smirked as he leaned forward to taste the tip of Hanzo’s cock with all the delicacy he could manage. Without saying a word, Hanzo deadpanned, even though his body shuddered and his tail twitched against Jesse’s back, and Jesse could practically hear him say  _ are you fucking kidding me, Jesse? _

 

“Look, you know this ain’t all gonna fit in my mouth,” he joked, feeling the dense length with one cautious palm. Three rows of bumps ran down the underside, about the size and shape of piercings on a human dick, but softer. Jesse guessed that they still felt damn good even without the hard press of metal. “I don’t see any point in tryin’ when I’ve already made it clear what I want.”

 

Hanzo growled, and if Jesse thought he was wet before, well, he thought wrong. It took most of his brainpower to hide how aroused he was just from that simple sound—and the corresponding vibration of Hanzo’s entire fucking body—as he focused on Hanzo’s cock again, running his fingers across the smooth expanse on top, down to where it grew thick, tough, and ridgy at the base. Its head was more rounded than the average human, just as smooth and spongy, but with a more pronounced edge where it met the shaft. All in all, Jesse was certain that it would feel amazing once he finally got it inside him, and since he was still feeling miserably empty from the best fisting of his life, he was sure that he could handle the dragon’s significant size.

 

Clearly, Hanzo saw the calculating look in his eyes and decided to stop him before Jesse could get too out of hand. Another growl rumbled through him, then through Jesse, before Hanzo reared up and looped his body around Jesse until he was snugly wrapped up in warm, powerful dragon. It was possibly the hottest thing Jesse had ever experienced,  _ including _ the Best Fisting of His Life ten minutes ago. He could tell that Hanzo was trying to be gentle even as he grasped at Jesse’s left leg with his claws, wrapped his tail around Jesse’s right thigh, and held him in place so that Hanzo could maneuver them without Jesse’s mischief getting in the way.

 

His arms weren’t completely caught up in between Hanzo’s coils, so he could grip handfuls of feathery mane and focus on something other than the hot arousal rising in his chest. Hanzo shifted and Jesse realized that he was now straddling the dragon’s belly, legs spread out and up to either side in his grip, and if he wiggled just enough, he could grind down on the top of his cock. His back was to Hanzo’s body, but Hanzo’s neck wrapped around far enough that they were face-to-face and watching each other’s every reaction. At that realization, Jesse couldn’t resist the desire to rub himself fervently along Hanzo’s length, his mouth falling open in a gasp.

 

Another frustrated huff from the dragon, and his grip around Jesse’s legs tightened, in addition to the fleshy body tightening around Jesse’s arms and holding him in place. He could still move, but Hanzo controlled his limbs and could position his body to his liking, at which Jesse’s eyes started to glaze over. “Fuck,” he hissed, still trying to rock his hips against Hanzo, “fuck, Han, you’re just—just teasin’ me—please…”

 

All it took was the gentlest squeeze—which, coming from Hanzo, still took half of Jesse’s breath in a rush—and he moaned as if everything he’d ever asked were granted at once. The discipline, the cautious attention in Hanzo’s eyes, were just as appealing as the raw strength of his body. He loosened somewhat to let Jesse heave in a breath and release it on a whimper, his eyes sharpening as they met Hanzo’s and locked on, and as soon as Jesse returned to pushing himself down against Hanzo’s cock, he constricted once more. Jesse threw his head back in a broken moan, his voice cracking and wobbling weakly, and yet he still tried to press himself closer to Hanzo even as he was finally immobilized by the strength of the dragon’s coils. Again, Hanzo released his tighter hold, and Jesse began to babble as if his emotions couldn’t stay contained any longer.

 

“Hanzo, darlin’, I love you so much,  _ ple-ease,”  _ he sobbed. Hanzo’s eyes sharpened in concern, because he was literally sobbing, still struggling not to escape but to get even closer to Hanzo. “I want this so bad, quit messin’ with me, just—I’m…” Jesse broke off into gasps as his mouth gaped open and cheeks glimmered with tears. Before he could continue, Hanzo leaned forward and nuzzled his face as gently as a giant dragon could manage, snuffling and tasting Jesse’s tears with the forked tip of his tongue, and tightened his tail’s grip on Jesse’s leg.

 

Though Hanzo couldn’t speak, he leaned back with a few soft nuzzles and met Jesse’s eyes, asking without words  _ you’re sure? You’re absolutely ready?  _ Jesse’s furious nod was more than enough to answer him.

 

If his control over Jesse was intense before, it became absolute when Jesse slackened in Hanzo’s grip and leaned his head forward to rest on the end of Hanzo’s snout. Jesse didn’t have to look, didn’t have to think, only focused on the way Hanzo’s nostrils flared and his breath brushed across his face in a rush of steam, as the deceptively soft head of Hanzo’s cock finally pressed into him. It was less of a stretch than Hanzo’s hand had been, but once it was in, Jesse’s eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to process the renewed fullness. Without thinking, he tried to push down farther, take the rest, but was cut off when Hanzo growled and squeezed him again.

 

“Sorry, sorry, Hanzo, I’m tryin’ to keep a hold on myself, but… well, you’ve got a hold on me, anyway, I…” He tried to slow his breathing and ended up shaking instead. The tears of desperation had stopped, only to give way to overstimulated gasps when he slid down over the first of the odd bumps lining the underside of Hanzo’s cock. Jesse could say with confidence that they weren’t quite the same as piercings; their softness was more forgiving, but the sheer number and the way they moved with Hanzo’s every breath stimulated him in unprecedented ways. Soft feathers brushed away the last of the wetness on his face while Hanzo nuzzled him, as if they really needed to get any closer. Trembling and strained, Jesse’s thighs spread even wider as he took another inch or two of the dragon’s cock, which widened noticeably toward the base. He could tell that Hanzo was struggling to keep from thrusting into him with an amount of force that could well be dangerous. At the thought, Jesse tipped his head back to look up at his boyfriend. “Y’doin’ alright?”

 

Hanzo replied with a sarcastic huff.

 

“Fuck. I know. I just—just wanna be on the same pa— _ ahh!”  _ A throaty gasp cut Jesse off mid-sentence when Hanzo finally moved in a way that somewhat resembled a thrust. “Oh, lord, hon, y’gotta fuckin  _ warn _ me,” he moaned into Hanzo’s snout as they bumped face-to-face again.

 

As they inched closer together, Jesse realized that the base of the dragon’s cock was only getting wider, in a way that would be unnatural for a human, and he feared that it’d be too much, but it felt so damn wonderful that he couldn’t bring himself to worry. Besides, Hanzo had started to purr like a massive cat, which sent dense vibrations through Jesse’s body and directly into his crotch. He wanted to reach down and get a hand on himself, but as Hanzo got louder and their bodies pressed ever closer, Jesse realized that he wouldn’t need to—the massive width of Hanzo’s dragon body would provide more than enough friction on its own.

 

Jesse’s face was burning with a flush that probably covered his whole body, judging by the warmth sitting low in his belly. Maybe it blended seamlessly into the need to come again; he didn’t care, too focused on that unexpected width inside of him, stretching him to the point that tears pricked again in the corners of his eyes and his moans gave way to ragged shouts of confused pain and euphoria. It felt  _ so  _ good to have so much of Hanzo inside him, more than his hand, more than any human part, even as it hurt. At least the dragon cock seemed to be self-lubricating. In a moment of clarity, Jesse let himself dwell on that thought, curious in a way that would probably make Hanzo roll his glowing golden eyes, and then without warning, the rest of Hanzo’s cock slipped inside and they were as close as Jesse could imagine being.

 

Hanzo’s breaths came shallow and strained, as he obviously struggled to hold still, and Jesse felt his muscles spasming out of his control as they adjusted to the incomprehensible shape inside him. He almost wondered if the tightness was painful for Hanzo—but his own pain had faded quickly, as if the overload of stimulation didn’t leave room for any feeling other than  _ close. _ Again, an affectionate nuzzle from Hanzo. It felt strange to be nuzzled by a giant cat-lizard-creature while simultaneously being stuffed full of cock, but it was all part of the experience, Jesse decided. He tried to speak and only ended up releasing a pent-up whine, at which Hanzo twitched tighter around him. “Y-y-you can move,” Jesse stuttered. “I’m good. As long as you are, Han.”

 

The grip on his legs shuffled and then tightened, all the better to hold him in place, and Hanzo’s whiskers wavered back and forth with his focused eyes as he started to roll his hips slowly against Jesse. He couldn’t pull out very far due to the swollen mass at the base of his cock, but even the minute circular movements that Hanzo could manage made Jesse’s vision flash with staticky blue stars. Inside him, Hanzo’s length pressed in places that Jesse had never imagined feeling, especially the fleshy bumps and ridges lining the thickest part. He could feel his mouth gaping open out of his control, no longer moaning  _ Hanzo Hanzo Hanzo  _ but just crying out as drool dripped from his lips and mingled with the sweat in his beard. Around him, the dragon’s body moved and shifted as he sought out the best angles, the closest fit, and Jesse didn’t know whether he felt so fuzzy-light from the gentle, pulsing squeezes or just the onslaught of arousal.

 

It was almost as if his body wanted to come again,  _ now, _ but there was too much happening to leave room for another orgasm. Hanzo breathed deep and erratic like he always did when he was holding himself back, human or otherwise, a habit that Jesse found endearing, even more so since he was the one tormenting those labored breaths from Hanzo’s lungs. Licking his lips deliberately, Jesse tossed his head back and ground himself down with what little space he had, until Hanzo’s warm huffs of breath turned into low whines and his gentle rutting gave way to sharp thrusts. The thick heft of his cock tugged at Jesse’s hole with every movement as if designed to test his body’s limits. “Feels like you’re made for me,” he gasped into the light brush of Hanzo’s whiskers. “Y’fit me so perfect. So good, Hanzo, you’re so fucking good to me, want you—want yo-ou—”

 

Spurred on by his words, Hanzo’s thrusts sped up until Jesse lost all coherency, inside and out, like some dam broke inside of him and a flood was racing up and down every nerve until his pleasure was just white noise, a fact of life, inescapably perfect. Jesse didn’t know where one wave ended and the next began, couldn’t count them, but as he sank back into reality, his body informed him that everything was too much. Too full, too good, too warm, too loud as Hanzo panted in his ear and fucked into his body in unsteady motions that mirrored Jesse’s ragged breaths. When Hanzo groaned like some ancient creature coming back to life and pressed his snout hard against what he could reach of Jesse’s chest, time went still around them.

 

Then, the dragon  _ came. _

 

Jesse cried out in surprise when, after a long moment, Hanzo’s cock slipped forcefully out of him, only to realize that Hanzo hadn’t meant to pull out—Jesse’s hole couldn’t fit all the fluid, weirdly transluscent and blue, that was now spurting in tacky strings across his legs. Hanzo’s eyes were half-closed and glazed over, his whiskers trembling in slow waves, stick-straight to scrunched and back again. As the dragon’s body pulsated and then relaxed around him, Jesse got a better look at the cock twitching between his legs, and he leaned down to catch a string of cum in his mouth. It was—well, disappointingly similar to human cum _ ,  _ Jesse realized as he reached out a hand to wrap halfway around Hanzo’s cock again, helping to work the last few drops from his orgasm. He’d kind of hoped that it would be spicy. Already, the dragon’s cock was softening and starting to retract toward the slit in Hanzo’s belly, almost shy in its slow, deliberate spasms. Jesse was fascinated. Despite being covered in blue cum and trembling with exhaustion, he looked up at Hanzo with curious eyes after the dragon finally came back down to reality.

 

“Hanzo,” he murmured, “that was fucking  _ hot.” _

 

A soft grumble reverberated in Hanzo’s throat. He was avoiding eye contact, feathers puffy and out of place around his jaw. “Darlin’, please don’t tell me you’re embarrased  _ now. _ After I spent ages droolin’ on your giant monster cock—”

 

Hanzo cut him off with a soft tail to the face, slapped over his mouth as if golden feathers would shut Jesse up. Jesse only raised an eyebrow. Grimacing as well as a dragon could, Hanzo gestured at Jesse with his entire head, as if that actually meant anything from Jesse’s perspective.

 

“I don’t understand dragon sign language, Han. I’d love to learn, though. Later.”

 

Without any further prompting, Hanzo transformed again, blue scales receding into tender human skin and golden plumes into hair like cool velvet. Jesse felt distinct disappointment welling up in his chest; compared to the all-encompassing warmth and safety of the dragon, human Hanzo seemed so  _ small.  _ But he was still protective, and still beautiful, and Jesse was glad to be able to speak with him and kiss his wonderful human mouth.

 

“Jes—hmph,” Hanzo grumbled into his mouth. Broad palms on his chest pushed Jesse back again. “You’re  _ filthy.” _

 

“Yes. Yes, I am. C’mon, babe, you love it.”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I mean it literally. I haven’t exactly—I haven’t… played around with my dragon form enough to know, but if all of—of— _ that _ starts to dry on you, it will itch. Badly.”

 

“Guess you’ll just have to scrub me down, then,” intoned Jesse, as deep as his voice would go. Before he could finish the sentence, Hanzo was already steering him toward the shower, or practically carrying him once they both realized that Jesse’s legs were wobbling too hard to walk. The next few days would be interesting, for sure. As Hanzo turned on the water and got Jesse situated, leaning against the tile for support, he grumbled under his breath about how  _ insatiable  _ and  _ unbelievable  _ and  _ filthy  _ Jesse was.

 

Still, his eyes were soft and his lips curved upward when he stepped into the shower and brushed his hands down Jesse’s flank. They both leaned forward in unison, foreheads bumping moments before they kissed again, as if their bodies were synchronized in ways that their minds could never process.

 

“For real,” Jesse mumbled into Hanzo’s lips. “Were you upset about—about being a dragon in front of me? Or coming as a dragon? If I’d known it would make you so embarrassed I wouldn’t—”

 

“No, no,” shushed Hanzo, “I enjoyed all of that as much as you did. I think. You were—you were really enjoying yourself.”

 

Jesse only chuckled.

 

“As I said, I haven’t really… done  _ that  _ as a dragon before. So I was overwhelmed. But you know how to deal with that, whether you even realized it or not, because you’re—you’re—I love you, that’s why.”

 

Another chuckle, gentler this time, as Jesse ran his fingers through the fringes of Hanzo’s hair and kissed his delicate nose. “So… if we decide to repeat this, you’re tellin’ me I could cuddle the dragon?”

 

“Well. Hypothetically.”

 

“‘Cause I’d really like to cuddle the dragon, darlin’.”

 

“I know, Jesse.”

 

After a moment of calculating stares, both broke into giggles at once. They pressed their faces against each other, shower forgotten in lieu of holding one another in the warm water, and laughed together. Hanzo’s tense shoulders relaxed under Jesse’s hands, and Jesse finally started to wind down from a long night of getting thoroughly fucked.

 

As Hanzo said, he was insatiable. But at the moment, all he wanted was to make sure that Hanzo knew, to every depth of his being, that Jesse had never been so in love than he was with his gorgeous dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME A MONTH AND A HALF OF AGONY. If I ever receive another unsolicited facebook message reading "sooo how's the dragon dicking coming along?" I will cease to exist on this plane of reality. It was really fun, though. I love designing monsters and creatures, especially dragons, and they have FEATHERS and y'all can FIGHT ME.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and if you didn't, or you think it could be better, please leave (delicate) (kind) constructive criticism! And if you DID like it, you are welcome to leave kudos and comments as you see fit!! Now that I'm done with this, I'll probably be back to my longer chaptered fics, as well as championing pointless rarepairs. But, of course, I'm always happy to indulge my Nasty Side and write more Monster Dick.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [genderfluidjessemccree](genderfluidjessemccree.tumblr.com) and help me with future ideas, because I need to write more for my own health :')
> 
> oh, also, title creds and motivation creds and "how about that dragon dicking"x200 creds go to Nick, who didn't want to be physically linked to this nastiness.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! and being here still!!!! and existing!!!! <3 AL


End file.
